


Natural Progression

by TheCookieMonster77



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieMonster77/pseuds/TheCookieMonster77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epiphanies sucked. They made idiots boyfriend material and her mind more perverted than a trashy romance novel. A NaLu confession fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Progression

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Epiphanies sucked.

They had no manners whatsoever. Lucy was just minding her own business when suddenly, _bam_ , she was thrown into the hellish torture of shattered ignorance. If it weren't for epiphanies, she wouldn't have had butterflies twisting her stomach into knots or her heart beating irregular symphonies for the past two weeks. But now, she and her life were changed with no hope of ever returning to normalcy.

And Lucy had been so happy when she was oblivious! Back in those days when hugs in those strong, iron arms weren't moments of electricity racing up her spine or holding rough warm hands wasn't something that burned her cheeks until she was a stuttering mess. Back then, his lack of clothing, those mere scraps of cloth that flaunted those delicious abs, was hardly something of notice. Back then, his hair, those gorgeous, tousled locks that just _begged_ Lucy to drag her hands through them, didn't make her think of tugging him into an alley and kissing him senseless. She bet he'd make the cutest whine if she pulled away and ducked coyly.

Lucy groaned and slammed her head on the bar. Dammit, why'd she let herself get distracted out in public again? Really, it was all his fault. _She_ sure as hell didn't want the epiphany that her idiotic _Natsu Dragneel_ was _hot_.

Bastard.

Lucy whimpered when yesterday's mission floated through her head. The two had gone on a simple mission with Happy to round up some bandits when part of a cliff they had been standing on crumbled away. Natsu was closer to the ledge and managed to get a hold on it while she scrambled to grab onto him. Then the moron just had to go and grip her shoulders to prevent her from slipping while they waited for Happy to come to their rescue. And in that short minute, Lucy had had her cheek pressed right against that warm, chiseled stomach and her arms had gripped his steel thighs. Lucy couldn't help but think that they would be perfect for framing her against a wall, something that made her unbearably hot. She had even grabbed his tight, firm ass accidentally in that mishap.

Oh god, _Natsu's ass_. When the _hell_ did that become _sexy_? And why on earth did she want to squeeze it again?

Sure, on a subconscious level, she had always known Natsu was cute in a boyish way. He had a passion like no other and his smile could cheer up anyone. But, his immaturity and complete lack of romance made Lucy sure she wasn't attracted to him. She wanted a prince not a dragon. Well, she had _thought_ that was what she wanted.

Instead, her traitorous mind and hormones made Natsu sexy as hell without notice or her approval and Lucy's world was turned up on its ear. She didn't _want_ to be taking missions and getting distracted halfway through by rippling muscles or that _look_ in his eyes that supplied far too many wet dreams and made her question her sanity. It didn't help that he had so many qualities she would love in a boyfriend, making all those little physical beauties that used to escape her notice ten times more distracting and attractive. Since when did _Natsu_ have the ability to turn her into a complete pervert?

The guild doors banged open and Lucy automatically sat up to look, only to catch glimpse of Natsu's pink hair slip past the group congregating by the doors. Natsu's husky, totally not sexy laugh - _god, did she love that warm timber and the way it made her thighs quiver_ \- bubbled over towards her and Lucy felt her cheeks heat up. She didn't even realize she was staring until Natsu caught her eye and beamed at her. And seriously, that adorable smile was not supposed to make her feel this giddy, dammit.

Lucy's attention wandered towards his lips, like it always did since that blasted epiphany. She wondered what Natsu would do if she grabbed his scarf and pulled him down for a kiss the minute he was within her reach. Lucy's mind instantly went to the gutter, wondering if his lips would be even hotter than the rest of his body and if he would taste hot and spicy, possibly even smoky. Maybe he would sweep her up with those sculpted arms, pulling her flush against him where her curves would melt perfectly against him. And then he would push her against the counter, so caught up in their kiss, that it would draw a small whimper from her and he would growl in delight before-

"Lucy!"

Lucy blinked, a warm breath pulling her reluctantly from her daydream. Lucy blinked again and focused, only to realize that Natsu's dark eyes were mere inches from her own. Lucy blinked again before letting out a deafening shriek.

"Gah, what the heck Lucy?" Natsu yelped, scrambling backwards. He crashed into a stool behind him, barely managing to keep it from falling, as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"What the heck?" Lucy fumed, her cheeks flushing from Natsu's previous proximity. That boy did not do good things for her heart. "You idiot, why were you so close to me?"

Natsu waved his hands frantically. "It's not my fault! You were just sitting there, staring, and making these weird little sighs and I was just trying to make sure you were okay!"

"Oh." Embarrassment burned in her cheeks. She really needed to get a handle on this whole hormone thing before she did something stupid or snapped at Natsu again. It wasn't his fault she couldn't handle him being a caring goof. Then again, he did look awfully cute when pouting… Lucy squeaked and shook her head violently. _Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts, stop it!_

"What were you thinking about anyways?"

Lucy startled, surprised to discover she was so easily distracted. "Huh?"

Natsu's lips puckered (drawing Lucy's attention to them _again_ , dammit). "What were you thinking about? You know, when you were smiling and drooling and looked really happy." Natsu cocked his head to the side before his eyes lit up with understanding. "Oh, were you dreaming about fish?"

Lucy had to take a minute before answering because oh god, Natsu was _drool worthy_. She really shouldn't be freezing in shock over that but, apparently, drool worthy was a whole new level of hotness that her brain was definitely not capable of handling. Wait, did he just compare her to Happy?

Lucy snarled. "Idiot!"

Natsu reeled back from her outburst, accidentally falling backwards off his stool. He stared up at her in shock - _he looked adorable, sitting there where she could easily slide into his lap and grab those smooth cheeks, bringing his head up so that she could kiss the stupid look off his face_ \- before jumping up and running towards Mira to get a drink.

And didn't that just make Lucy feel like a heel. It wasn't Natsu's fault that her imagination was out of control and that he was boyfriend material and how delightful she thinks it would be to kiss him senseless. Besides, didn't she _just_ resolve to get the stupid hormones under control?

Lucy slumped, her head falling into her arms and stared morosely at the counter top. She stayed like that until a loud _thunk_ in front of her startled her into sitting up and seeing that a strawberry milkshake had been plopped in front of her. Lucy turned and to see Natsu scratching the back of his head sheepishly under her blank stare.

Natsu fidgeted, the cutest dusting of pink spreading along his cheeks. "I don't really know why you're upset but, I know that you like those," he said with a nod at the tall glass in front of her, "when you're down. So, Mira's gonna keep them coming until you're smiling again. Treat's on me."

A bubble of affection welled up in Lucy and she nearly kissed him then and there. He was just being so sweet and sensitive and why on earth hadn't she ever notice what an amazing boyfriend Natsu would make, despite the lack of flowery shenanigans?

"Lucy," Natsu said, poking her on the arm. "Drink up. It's not as fun when you're grumpy and not smiling."

Lucy beamed at him and her hands clenched the sides of her stool in a valiant effort to keep herself from glomping him. She managed to pry one hand loose and carefully picked up her milkshake, sighing in happiness as the heavenly concoction slid down her throat. "Thanks Natsu. Sorry for being mean earlier, I shouldn't have snapped."

Natsu laughed. "It's fine." He waved off Lucy's protests and leaned in closer, his smoky scent washing over Lucy's sense and inciting all sorts of wicked daydreams. "You're always grumpy when your rent's due. Me and Happy cleaning out your fridge last week probably didn't help."

Lucy froze as the metaphorical bucket of ice drowned her daydreams. She stiffly turned to glare at Natsu. "What."

Natsu blinked before smiling nervously and taking a few steps backwards. "You, ah, you didn't notice?"

"No." A muscle twitched in her jaw and Natsu took the warning to flee while he still could.

"Jerk!"

Lucy nearly groaned again as Natsu fled and she watched his sexy butt (that had to have happened overnight, there was no way it was always that cute) disappear into the crowd. She sighed when he vanished from sight (not because she wanted to, err, ogle him) and turned back to the bar, only to come face-to-face with sparkling blue eyes. Lucy froze, her mouth dropping in horror.

Oh hell, Mira must have seen the _entire_ thing.

Mira smiled sharply, leaning forward and lazily propping her chin up on one hand. Lucy squirmed in her seat, feeling rather trapped despite the wide open space behind her. "So," Mira drawled, her free hand darting out to grab Lucy's before she could escape. "Since when did you start openly admiring our cute little Dragonslayer?"

Lucy squeaked, her cheeks burning. Mira's smile morphed into a secretive smirk, making Lucy's blush burn up to her roots. "I'm not!"

"Oh Lucy," Mira cooed, her tone coming out a tad too demonic to be considered sweet. "That was definitely a dirty gaze right there. You wouldn't happen to be thinking of doing _naughty_ things with Natsu, would you?"

Lucy choked on her protest, her traitorous mind instantly turning back to her daydream of kissing Natsu. She viciously yanked her wrist back but, Mira's grip was too tight. Lucy immediately tried prying the older girl's finger off and didn't stop when Mira started laughing.

"Oh, calm down Lucy," Mira said kindly, slightly relaxing her iron grip, though not enough that Lucy could escape. Mira gently tugged Lucy's wrist, forcing Lucy to drop back onto her stool lest she get a face full of the counter. Mira leaned forward and smiled sweetly. "I'm only teasing."

"Uh, huh," Lucy said doubtfully, trying to surreptitiously edge away from Mira.

"Ah, ah." Mira tugged on Lucy again, somehow managing to grab Lucy's other hand and yanking her forward so that they were nose-to-nose. "Tell me what's eating at you."

Lucy fidgeted. "Nothing."

Mira pouted. "Lucy, you were totally eyeing Natsu like you wanted to eat him up." Mira brought her hands up to rest her cheeks on them, yanking a still trapped Lucy closer as her lips puckered into a deeper pout. "Please Lucy, I haven't gotten juicy stuff like this in forever and you look like you could use some advice."

Lucy frantically shook her head. "Nothing's happening!"

"Liar."

Lucy's cheeks managed to burn even hotter, possibly even hotter than Natsu's regular flames. Just thinking about his strong, yet tender hands or his thin, chapped lips made Lucy's blush rush down her neck and to her ears. She wondered if Natsu thought she was cute when she blushed, just like all the heroes in the romance novels thought about their counterparts.

A delicate cough reminded Lucy of where she was and Lucy focused back on Mira, whose smile was just a tad too predatory for Lucy's health. "It's okay to be attracted to Natsu," Mira said softly, her comforting tone at odds with the gleam in her eyes.

"B-but, it shouldn't be obvious!"

Mira's smile sharpened. Lucy's eyes widened when she realized what she just admitted and she slammed her head on the bar, groaning. Mira giggled and finally released Lucy's hands. She grabbed Lucy's cheeks, lifting her head off the counter. "Come on Lucy, I always knew it was Natsu. The two of you are so in love with each other that I'm amazed you haven't noticed until now."

Lucy gaped at Mira. "What?"

Mira raised her eyebrow. "Haven't you ever noticed how you two act around each other?"

"But, but," Lucy took a shaky breath, her mind spinning. "We're just friends!" Lucy gulped and ducked her head, hesitantly peeking out from under her bangs. "You really think he likes me?"

Mira rolled her eyes. "No, Lucy, he _loves_ you. And of course you're friends, that's the best part of love."

In all honesty, Lucy was still caught up on the words 'Natsu' and 'love' being in the same sentence concerning her. A smile pulled at her lips, no matter how hard she tried to stop it.

A chuckle from above her pulled Lucy out of her thoughts and she looked up. Mira was smiling, the grin splitting her cheeks and her eyes crinkled with mirth. "You're so in love with him it's adorable. When are you confessing to him?" Mira's eyes lit up, despite Lucy's gasps and stutters. "Ooh, you guys are so _cute_ as a couple!"

Lucy sputtered and waved her hands frantically. " _Mira_."

Mira winked at Lucy, a mischievous twinkle in her eye, and her grin grew as Lucy groaned. "Surely you can picture it," she teased, "all the kisses, all the dates, and _oh_ all of the love confessions!"

Lucy's face felt like it was trying to melt itself as she sputtered.

"In fact…" Mira trailed off and peered around the guild, prompting Lucy's stomach to churn with dread. "Oh, there he is," Mira said happily as she waved frantically at someone in the crowd behind Lucy. "Na-"

Lucy lunged and slammed her hand over Mira's mouth. She furtively looked over her shoulder, relieved most people weren't paying attention to the two of them and Natsu hadn't noticed. She turned back to glare at Mira and hissed, "What do you think you're doing?"

Mira blinked and removed Lucy's hand, her smile sheepish and her eyes remorseful. "I took that too far, didn't I?"

Lucy's ire and dread faded in the genuine apology stamped on Mira's face. She nodded with a sigh.

"I'm sorry."

Lucy nodded her thanks and offered Mira a nervous, hesitant smile. "I appreciate your enthusiasm but…" Lucy trailed off, butterflies erupting in her stomach and she ducked her head so her bangs hid her face. "I haven't even confessed to Natsu yet. I don't even know if he'll reciprocate my feelings!"

Mira frowned at Lucy, her mouth pressed into a solemn line. "Lucy," Mira said softly, grabbing Lucy's chin and gently holding her in place. "Do you really doubt Natsu's feelings that much?"

Lucy blushed and averted her eyes. "I don't know." Lucy started picking at a splinter in the bar and chewed on her bottom lip. "It's not like I've ever done this before."

Mira shook Lucy's chin gently and Lucy's eyes flicked back to her serious ones. "It could be worse if you let it build up. It looks like you've already been holding this in for a little while and it's making you frazzled. I don't want to see you two dancing around each other just because you lost your nerve every time you tried to confess. That's a different sort of heartbreak."

Lucy pulled her chin out of Mira's grip and slumped down into her seat, resting her head in her arms. "You really think so?" she mumbled.

Mira ducked down so that the two of them were eye level. "Yes." Mira smiled gently. "It's fine if you're not ready for this and you shouldn't let anyone push you into doing anything you're uncomfortable with. But, sometimes, it's the fear of rejection that stops you from going for something that would make you happy and if you don't mind me throwing in my two cents, I think it's just your nerves inhibiting you."

Lucy frowned, hiding her pout behind her arms. Was it really just her nerves getting in the way or was she genuinely not ready for a boyfriend?

Mira sighed and squeezed Lucy's hand comfortingly before standing up to deal with their guildmates' orders. "I won't say anything about it." Mira's ears pinked at Lucy's disbelieving look. "Promise! Take a few days to think over it. Just please don't let your nerves get in the way of love, especially with someone who makes you as happy as Natsu does."

Lucy nodded. "Okay," she whispered.

* * *

Today was the day!

Lucy nodded to herself, too frazzled and nervous to even think of walking along the edge of the canal like she normally did. After taking Mira's advice and thinking over it, Lucy was going for it. She was going to confess to Natsu today, no matter what!

At least, that's what Lucy told herself as she neared the guild doors, butterflies twisting her stomach until she felt like she was going to throw up.

What if Mira was wrong and Natsu didn't return her feelings? It would mess up their entire dynamic and Lucy didn't want them to ever feel awkward around each other. Actually, if she was completely honest with herself, she hated that she loved him and needed to confess to him in the first place.

Well, maybe not hate it. If Natsu loved her back, Lucy couldn't think of anything that would make her happier. But, despite Mira's complete confidence he would love her back, Lucy couldn't help but worry. She didn't want to risk their friendship over her hormones.

Unfortunately, it was already messing with their relationship. Lucy could barely look Natsu in the eye, much less stay around him and hang out like they normally did. Natsu was being pretty nice about it but, Lucy could see his annoyance and hurt over her shutting him out for the past couple of days. But, Natsu shot all her concentration to hell and just being near him made her dream up shocking fantasies. She couldn't deal with him while trying to sort out her feelings and she hated how everything messed with their friendship. Which was why she was here today; to apologize and confess.

A shadow fell over her and Lucy jumped back in surprise, so distracted she hadn't noticed that she had reached the guild. She took a deep breath and grabbed the doorknob, only to freeze. What was she thinking, she couldn't do this!

 _No_. Lucy let out a shaky breath, squaring her shoulders. She needed to do this, needed to get if off her chest. It would be awkward if Natsu didn't like her back but, keeping it to herself was messing with their friendship in the worst way possible and she couldn't allow that to continue. She wasn't a coward, she could do this. Lucy nodded to herself and squeezed the door handle, determined.

"Um, Luce?"

Lucy shrieked in surprise and whirled around, slamming her back against the strong wooden door. Pink hair flashed and Lucy's breathing calmed down, only for her heart to pick up a new, staccato beat. Lucy laughed nervously and gave Natsu a shaky smile. "Oh, hi, Natsu. Um, yeah, hey." Lucy winced when her voiced crack. Why must Natsu make her such a dummy? "What's up?"

Natsu frowned at her, concern flickering in his eyes. "Just coming here for lunch. Are you okay?"

"Yup, everything's super-duper." Natsu raised his eyebrows, clearly unconvinced, and Lucy held back her grimace. She gulped, trying to look for a distraction (at least one that wasn't Natsu, that is).

" _Lucyyy_."

Lucy's head snapped up and she blinked at Happy. The little blue exceed was pawing the door over her head. "Happy?"

Happy pouted down at her. "Can you open the door? Mira promised she'd give me fish."

Natsu snorted, making Lucy's heart stutter (and her head scream at her for being so easily affected). "Mira promised _me_ fish, I'm just sharing," Natsu said with a grin at Happy.

Lucy tore her eyes away from Natsu and they landed on Happy, who was rolling his eyes. "Why would she promise _you_ fish unless it was meant for _me_?"

Lucy giggled, wincing as it came out oddly pitched and breathless. _Get it together Lucy!_ Lucy licked her lips and her eyes flashed briefly at Natsu before darting away. "He has a point Natsu," Lucy said, mentally patting herself on the back when her voice sounded normal.

(Well, normal-ish.)

"Hah!" Happy zipped around Natsu's head, smugness radiating off him. "See! Even Lucy agrees with me!"

Natsu's cheeks puffed out in a pout and Lucy frantically swallowed back her sigh. "Hey Happy, why don't you go ahead of us and get started on your lunch? I want to talk to Natsu for a few minutes before we catch up."

Natsu raised his eyebrows at her, staying oddly silent as he regarded her. Happy hovered in between the two mages uncertainly, only drifting towards Lucy after Natsu gave him an almost imperceptible nod. "O-okay…"

Lucy's reassurance that it wasn't a big deal stuck in her throat. Happy shot her a worried look and she forced a smile on her face. "Thanks Happy."

Happy hovered over her for a few moments and Lucy tried not to squirm under his and Natsu's stares. Happy frowned. "Lucy…"

Lucy cocked her head at him and Happy waved helplessly to the door. "Oh! Right!" Lucy jumped away from the guild door and yanked it open. "Thanks again Happy!"

She watched as Happy slowly drifted into the guildhall, the little cat shooting worried looks over his shoulder, and she left the guild door swing shut as she gathered her courage.

_It's easy Lucy. Just pronounce syllables and string words together and confes-_

Natsu's warm hand brushed her shoulder and Lucy yelped as she spun away, heat flickering under her skin at his touch. Natsu stared at her incredulously until she accidentally scuttled back into the guild doors. He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. "Okay, seriously, what's up with you? You're acting weird."

Lucy pressed her lips together and slumped against the warm wooden door. _Come on Lucy!_ She licked her lips and opened her mouth, only to become acutely aware of how crowded the street was.

Her mouth slammed shut with an audible _click_. She gulped again and vaguely noticed Natsu look even more worried. "Join me for a walk?"

Natsu cocked his head to the side, his frown deepening. "Okay," he said slowly, as though questioning her sanity (which Lucy had to admit was perfectly reasonable). "Why?"

Lucy relaxed slightly and started walking. "I need some fresh air."

"Wait, what?" Natsu sputtered as he jogged a bit to catch up with her brisk pace. "We're outside, weirdo."

"Yup." Lucy slammed her mouth shut before she could spout anymore nonsense and kept walking (nearly running) as she tried to tramp down her nerves. She only slowed down marginally when they neared the outskirts of Magnolia and she gravitated towards the river, the sound of rushing water losing its normally calming effect as her mind began to whirl.

Natsu strolled next to her, hands behind his head and a slight frown puckering his eyebrows. He was clearly biting back any questions as he followed her along the river, holding back his curiosity to go along with her whim. When she stopped at a clearing and began to pace, he just watched her for a bit. He didn't interrupt until she started to frantically tug on her bangs.

"Lucy, what's wrong? And don't say you're fine. You've been acting weird for a while."

Lucy blushed under his probing gaze. She caught herself before she stared at his eyes for too long, avoiding his gaze in hopes of keeping her blush under control. It wasn't until he fidgeted that she realized she was staring at his chest, half-formed ideas of touching and stroking the defined muscles flicking through her head.

"Lucy?"

Lucy emitted a faint squeak and snapped her eyes up and over Natsu's shoulder. She hoped he was too oblivious to notice her ogling.

"Lucy." Natsu whined, exasperation leaking into his voice.

Lucy bit her lip. She needed to work on her planning skills, what the hell was she supposed to do now? _Natsu, I'm kinda in love with you, I think I have been for a pretty long time, and I can't stop fantasizing about you. So, if you like me back, you should totally take me out to dinner tonight and give me a sweet kiss after our wonderful date._ Lucy snorted to herself. Sure, that would go over well.

Lucy peeked from the corners of her eyes to see Natsu frowning at her again. She fidgeted. _This is so awkward_. Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something - anything - Natsu walked over and pushed her bangs up with one hand. Before she could ask what he was doing, he gently pushed his forehead against hers. Lucy blinked, right before her face burned with a blush. " _Eh_? What are you doing!"

Natsu frowned, lips puckering into a pout and Lucy was suddenly distracted by his chapped lips. _No, no, you don't want to kiss those thin, peeling, definitely unattractive lips, even if you think they'll feel fantastic against yours_ -

Oh, who was she kidding? All she had to do was lean another inch or so before she could capture those temptations with her own pouty ones.

Natsu leaned away and Lucy almost whined. His frown deepened. "Are you sick? You feel warm. Maybe it's a fever? Is that why you're acting so weird?"

Lucy blinked, her fantasy abruptly pulled to a halt. "I don't have a fever!"

Natsu held up his hands, warily taking a step back. "Then what's up?"

Lucy flushed. _Take a deep breath, explain things clearly._ "I'minlovewithyou."

"Huh?"

"I'm in love with you, have been for a while, I think and we should totally go on dates and kiss and stuff but only if you want to!" Lucy tried to take a deep breath but couldn't stop her hysterics. "It's crazy but god, you're not perfect or anything I should like but I do like you, like, a lot like you and you're wonderful and I really wish you would just push me up against a tree and just kiss me senseless and - _eep_."

Lucy slapped her hands around her mouth and blushed all the way to her roots as Natsu's laughter rang around her. She closed her eyes in mortification, her stomach becoming lead when Natsu's peals of laughter didn't stop. She turned to leave - _why did she just do that? He thinks she's weird now, why'd she have to ruin something perfect?_ \- but Natsu's hands gripped her shoulders and spun her around again. Lucy hesitantly peeked up from her hands, only to come face to face with his chest. That wonderful, chiseled chest she wanted to cover in chocolate and lick up and down and - oh god, what was she thinking?

(Cana clearly corrupted her somewhere down the line of their friendship. There's no way this was just her coming up with this crap.)

Natsu was shaking, his laughter those deep chuckles that originate in the belly and bubble upwards. Lucy could feel the shame twisting in her stomach. _Nice to know he finds all this ridiculous_. Lucy wanted to smack him for not taking anything seriously but, the disappointment seeping in her bones was far more prominent and draining. Going home and eating her feelings sounded wonderful about now.

Lucy kept her head ducked, trying to ignore or at least hide the tears she could feel pricking at the backs of her eyes as Natsu slowly stopped chuckling. He rubbed her shoulders soothingly, his rough, calloused hands creating delicious friction on her smooth skin, and he ducked a bit to catch her eye, his dark orbs sparkling with mirth and just a hint of worry at her silence - and why did she sound like a trashy romance novel right now?

"Luce?" Natsu ducked a bit lower, his wide grin losing just a bit of it's playfulness when she remained silent. "Lucy? Hey, hey now, what's the matter?"

Lucy gulped past the lump in her throat and opened her mouth to speak. Only, she had no idea what to say. How the heck do you respond to someone _laughing_ at your confession?

"Lucy?" Natsu hands came up to cup her cheeks, all humor gone from his voice. "What's wrong?"

What's wrong? _What's wrong_? Suddenly, all traces of shame or embarrassment vanished and Lucy was left with rage. He may be an idiot but surely not even _he_ was this oblivious!

Lucy gritted her teeth and snapped her head up to glare at him. Natsu's surprised expression and wide eyes were adorable and she really, really needed to stop thinking about him like this. Like, at all. She's mad, no furious, _and why was he so cute_?

"What's wrong? Oh, I'll tell you, you great dunderhead! You're stupid and you're laughing and I still want to kiss you and you're just standing there all oblivious and clearly you have no idea how any of this is supposed to work and you can't even reject people nicely-"

"Oi!"

Lucy blinked at Natsu's interruption, chest heaving and she gritted her teeth again. "Oh no. You're going to listen until I get this all off my chest before I kick you to the moon! You-"

"Lucy stop!" Natsu waved his hands frantically, a frown creasing his eyebrows. "Why would I ever reject you?"

Lucy gaped. "What?"

Natsu's frown deepened, his lips pushing into an adorable pout. "You were saying something about me rejecting you - which makes _no_ sense - and I'm confused. Why would I reject you?"

Lucy did a wonderful impersonation of a goldfish before snapping and slapping Natsu's chest. "You just stood there and _laughed_."

Natsu snickered. "Sorry, your confession was funny. You were in hysterics and it's not like you to be bad with words."

Lucy flushed. "Don't blame me! It's all your fault!"

"What?" Natsu blinked. "My fault?"

"Yes!" Lucy growled and stepped forward, poking Natsu in the chest with sharp nails. "You and your adorable smiles that shouldn't be so attractive and your laugh that shouldn't make me feel warm and bubbly inside and your stupid vests that show off those fantastic abs and that eye catching hair that won't let me ignore you and those stupid hugs which just _beg_ me to feel up your arms and dammit, you've turned me into a pervert!"

Natsu smacked away her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist, dragging Lucy forward. Lucy's mind instantly went to the gutter - _those burning eyes, devouring every last inch of her, his strong arms enveloping her in warmth, his iron chest that was so perfect for her to melt into_ \- and she gulped at his sudden ferocity. "Oh? _My_ fault? Then what all of your sunshine smiles? Or maybe the way your sweet, syrupy smell is _everywhere_ and messes with my head? What about all those times you've draped yourself over me, forcing me to bite my tongue or think of the ice bastard just so I wouldn't crush you against me? Besides," Natsu drawled with a growl, leaning over her and forcing her to clench his strong, silken, perfectly clutchable shoulders. "If you wanted something all you had to do was say something."

Lucy gaped at him indignantly, trying (and failing) not to think of the hard chest she was currently pushed up against. "You never said anything either! Why do you think it took me 'til now to confess?"

"Wait," Natsu frowned, a delicious crinkle forming as he straightened. He still kept his arm around her waist and stayed close, Lucy being far too content with this to get her head out of the gutter. "I never told you?"

"Told me what?" Lucy asked absentmindedly, more focused on the fantastic specimen known as Natsu's chest in front of her than she was on the conversation. She idly ran her hand over Natsu's stomach and dragged her eyes up towards his neck, wondering if Natsu would mind her kissing it.

"I never told you I love you before?"

"No," Lucy said dreamily, still focused on the sharp line of Natsu's collarbone. Then, her brain caught up with his words and her daydream snapped. "Wait what?"

Natsu was frowning down at her, lips puckered into an adorable pout. How easy it would be to stretch up on her tiptoes and make that pout work for her and good god, what was she thinking? Lucy shook her head, trying to banish her trashy thoughts so that she could focus. "What do you mean never telling me you love me?"

"Huh, that's weird." Natsu tipped his head back, exposing that sweet column of flesh - one that would look so good covered with her lips - and Lucy was forced to acknowledge the fact that a thinking Natsu was an incredibly hot Natsu. Lucy closed her eyes and willed away distracting thoughts, only to open them up to Natsu's dark ones which sent her mind right back to fantasyland. Lucy forced herself to focus, something that was easily destroyed when Natsu bumped his nose against hers. "I thought I had told you that before."

Lucy blinked. "So, you've loved me for a while now?"

Natsu nodded. "I don't know when it started but I kinda woke up one morning and thought about how much it would suck if you left and how hated it when you cried. I'm pretty sure I meant to tell you that I love you ages ago."

Lucy stared, dumbstruck. "But… I only figured out that I loved you a little while ago. You weren't worried that I might have rejected you?" A thought flickered in Lucy's head and mortification slammed back into her. "Wait, I've dated several guys in the past, why didn't you say anything?!"

Natsu cocked his head to the side. "Why would I have?"

Lucy flailed her arms and leaned back, barely noticing when Natsu shifted his weight so that he could keep her from falling. "Weren't you jealous?"

"Well, duh." Natsu poked her in the forehead. "You sure you're not sick? You keep saying dumb things, it's not like you."

Lucy smacked his hand away. "No, I'm not sick! You just don't make sense! If you were jealous, why didn't you say _anything_?"

Natsu beamed at her, throwing Lucy completely off track. Why did Natsu's smiles keep making her mind go to mush? Natsu laughed and simply said, "You were smiling."

Lucy's gaped up at him, his face-splitting grin dazzling her and the huge rush of giddiness and what she was pretty sure was love flowing through her chest. Her mind went blank (in the best way, mind you) and Lucy didn't even think as she slipped her hands behind Natsu's neck and pulled his head down for a sweet kiss.

It wasn't much, just pressing their lips together awkwardly because neither of them could stop smiling. But, that didn't matter to Lucy. As far as she was concerned, it was the best thing in the world, blowing her fantasies out of the water simply because they were in each other's arms and she just felt so _warm_. Lucy a sneaking suspicion Natsu was going to keep doing this to her for a long, long time.

Natsu chuckled, sweet vibrations echoing against her lips and he pulled back slightly, keeping his forehead pressed against hers. "What was that for?"

Lucy beamed, her arms slipping around his shoulders and she pulled herself against him, squeezing. She tucked her face against his neck, delighted at his hot breath blowing on her shoulder. "Just 'cause."

Natsu squeezed back and Lucy could feel his grin as he nuzzled her neck. "I like 'just 'cause'. It should happen more often."

Lucy laughed and wriggled so that she was tucked up against Natsu better. She nodded into his warm shoulder, her mind not thinking up ridiculous fantasies for the first time in weeks. She relaxed and basked in the happiness. "Yes. Yes, it should."

* * *

_77-cookies . tumblr . com_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh looky, I finally fixed the thing. Man, was editing this a trip down memory lane, I hope you enjoyed reading it! Reviews/comments are much appreciated. :)


End file.
